The investigation of energy transduction mechanisms of relevance to biological and photobiological energy transfer and storage is focused on experiments using photosensitive black lipid membranes containing chlorophyll and carotenoid and the interaction of these membranes with biliproteins, ferredoxin, plastocyanin and plastoquinones. Several of the molecules are effective in directing electron transfer across the membranes. Efforts are being made to elucidate specific combinations of phospholipid, protein and quinone that promote the greatest quantum efficiency and will yield significant information about reconstituting an electron chain similar to that in photosynthesis. Experimental techniques are employed utilizing monomolecular films in addition to the black lipid membrane system. Combinations of membrane constituents are investigated in monolayers to determine unique packing arrangements and possible interactions with proteins in the subphase.